Pretty Cure All Stars: Dream Scheme
by Jedi06
Summary: This is the Tale of a Man has grown so Jealous and interested of Pretty Cure, He becomes a Villain named Sandman and puts them into an eternal Sleep, But he is gonna learn the hard way to never mess with Pretty Cure.


It was a bright morning in the city of New York, An a man wakes up in bed turning off the Alarm on his Mobile phone, having Breakfast that consists of Toast with butter, A cup of Coffee with one Sugar, if needed an extra wake up, He's have Two sugars in his Coffee, This is Henry a normal man with Black Hair, A face that Looks like Bruce Campbell, Who works at a small mart named E-Mart, Easy pay easy go he would sometimes say, But He would sometimes Work like a Night shift Guard, But If he wants to work Shifts, He would have to be on the bosses good side.

Hi Henry, Said his best friend James, Was you up again watching them Late 80s movies again? Come on, James You know I like them sort of Late 80s stuff, Said Henry, Henry always liked Movies that where from the 80's, Consisting of Back to the Future and Nightmare on Elm Street. Say Jimmy Any word on my vacation to the Land of the Rising sun? Asked Henry, James Replied with Well, It's only to going, and Don't forget it's a long way there so... You might get some Jet-lag when you are there. Just then The News was playing on the T.V. Monitor with the Reporter claiming that a Monster just appeared in Tokyo bay, Yo Jimmy, Listen to this Said Henry, Jimmy Replied What the heck is that thing? The Reporter said This just in a Monster named Yokubaru is attacking a Small shop and... Wait There's more of them, They are all over Tokyo Bay! Surprise and Shock came on the Mart workers, Now there's something you don't see everyday, Said Henry, Do you think Those Creatures might come to our country? Said James, Henry Replied, I hope not, but if they do show up, I will not only Board up my Apartment, But I'll have my Shot Gun handy, Oh yeah Jimmy, I've been learning like a survivalist and did some preparing just in case of an Alien Invasion or something the size of Godzilla attacks, What bout you? James looked at his friend with a puzzled look on his face, Well giving the fact that I don't have the same stuff you have Henry, I may just go into the bunker to wait it out, just like when me Wife's mother comes over, The Two laugh at how funny that sounded.

WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, WHY ARE YOU TWO SLACKERS NOT AT YOUR POSTS, The Manager screams at Henry and James, Ohh Sorry boss, Said James with a surprised look on his face, We where just Talking about a Monster that's attacking Tokyo Bay, Seems really serious said Henry, Should we board up the Store just in case we get under attack? Asked Henry, Only to have the Manager Reply, Are you out of your Black haired mind We are in New York while that thing is in Japan, A long way from us! Much to the relief of Henry, Your right of cause Said Henry, That really had us worried for a minute there Said James, with the Manager to Reply, Yeah Yeah Sure Sure, But then the Reporter made a big statement, This Just in, The Yokubaru's have been defeated! WHAT! By how? Asked Henry, The Reporter Said that Tokyo Bay has been saved thank to Pretty Cure, Showing Pics of who they look like, Two of them look like Witches, One in Pink Another in Purple and the other looking like a Fairy in Green.

Henry looking confused and interested asked How can a bunch of Girls possibly take on Monster that powerful? My guess is that They have strange and Mysterious Powers and they seem to take the law to there own hands. Said James, Henry looking not impressed, Is that so, Well let me tell yea something, I get the feeling they are Vigilantes, Just who are they, and why do they hide there true names behind a Super Hero name?

Who Cares! Said the Manager, From what I can find on translations on Them Pretty Cure Weekly Papers, Pretty Cures are Magical Girls who are Legendary Warriors who stop Strange and sometimes Evil Spirits from Taking over the World or just want to Destroy it to build some sort of Intergalactic Highway or any of that Crap, Look Henry if you want to have your own opinions on These Pretty Cure girls, That's fine by me, But don't go Blabbering some criticisms about them infront of whose who like them. Why is that? Said Henry, The thing is... Pretty Cure has a Strong fan base in Japan, And to Piss the Fans off about them would be bad, And besides that Miyo Masuko Girl is how you might say, Head Reporter of the Pretty Cure Weekly. Said the Manager, Don't Sugar coat it Roy, That Reporter you seen on the news, That was her, Her Sister Mika Masuko is the one who publishes the Pretty Cure Weekly papers. Said James.

Hmm, Well Seeming that it's just Three Girls who look like they are ready for Halloween, I'll take your word for it Said Henry, But James informs him that Them three Pretty Cures are not the only ones, There is a lot of them, If they are together, They become a large Group called Pretty Cure All Stars, Little known fact that Henry always wanted to be famous, Someone who always wanted to be big in the world, But seeing Pretty Cure in that kind of fame brings him down.

Alright Jimmy boy, I'll take everything you said and I'll prove that Pretty Cure are not the only ones that can be famous over night. Henry said proudly, Very nice, NOW GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY SLACKERS! Screamed the Manager, Yes boss! Said the two men.


End file.
